Ocean Avenue
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Its Summer of 2008 and its my senior year in France. Zoey is coming over to spend the summer with me and my family to get extra credit for her French class. Michael, Chase and Logan started a band I guess, at least thats what Zoey told me. DL,songOneshot


Dana's P.O.V.

Its Summer of 2008 and its my senior year in France. Zoey is coming over to spend the summer with me and my family to get extra credit for her French class. Michael, Chase and Logan started a band I guess, at least thats what Zoey told me. I lost touch with almost everyone from PCA everyone except Zoey and Michael. The tell me that Logan is still himself, but they told me that like it was going to dissapoint me. I didnt expect him to stop his life for me, even though I told him I loved him before I left and guess what he said, nothing. He just looked at me like I was crazy...

_FLASHBACK_

_"Logan, before I leave I have something I really need to tell you." I said with a sigh._

_"What?" Logan asked looking at me worriedly._

_"I...I love you." I said looking into his eyes._

_"No Dana, you dont love me." Logan said looking down._

_"Yeah, I do." I said. He shook his head no._

_"You cant love me, your leaving!" Logan yelled running away.I was about to chase after him but the cab honked the horn telling me to come on. I climbed into the cab and watched PCA dissaper with tears in my eyes._

_END FLASHBACK._

I was waiting for Zoey to get off her flight that just docked. I was standing next to my brother Kyle who was over 6 feet tall and I was only 5'5. He makes me feel really short.

"Do you see a blonde girl probley wearing big sunglasses?" I asked him. The airport was very crowded and I was to short to see over the people.

"I've seen like 8 diffrent people like that." Kyle said annoyed. I growled at him and stood up on the chair and looked around. After about 5 minutes of hard looking I finally saw her. I pushed through the crowd and jumped onto Zoey hugging her hard. We both screamed happily.

"I cant believe your here!" I yelled.

"Me either, I missed you so much." Zoey gushed.

"Dana lets go, im hungry." Kyle complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Coming. Come on Zo lets go get your bags." I said smiling as she nodded. "So whats going on over in the states?"

"Same old same old, oh! Except for Drop Out Status, their on tour." Zoey said excitedly. (dude I made that up! im so proud of myself)

"Who?" I asked as we looked for her bags.

"Drop Out Status, Chase, Michael, and Logan's band." Zoey said grabbing her bags. I gave them to Kyle with a smile.

"Really? Thats so cool." I said sorta happy. It was always Logan's dream to have his own band.

"Wait you guys know Drop Out Status? Did you know there coming here in like 2 days?" Kyle said as we walked out to his car.

"We should totaly go Dana! I can get us tickets because, im always on the list for how ever many tickets I need, I just need to call Chase. Do you want me to tell him that your coming?" Zoey asked taking out her cell phone as she got into the car.

"No I dont want them to know. Im not even sure if im going to go." I said.

"But you do know they know you live here right?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah but...they wont know that im going." I said thinking about it.

"So are you going to be like James Bond?" Kyle asked as we left the airport. The radio announcer inturruped us when he said 'Drop Out Status'.

"This is Drop Out Status new singel called 'Curse Of Curves'." He said as the song started. I could tell that Logan was singing.

_I've got the gift of one liners  
And you've got the curse of curves  
And with this gift I compose words  
And the question that comes forward  
Are you perspiring from the irony  
Or sweating to these lyrics  
And this just in  
You're a dead fit  
But my wit won't allow it  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes_

_I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structure screams  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse of curves  
So with the combination of my gift with one liners  
And my way  
My way with words  
It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped  
And you're on the gossip team  
You're making something out of nothing  
And jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes_

_I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structure screams (I want someone)  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_We All have teeth that can bite underneath  
To where the reality grows  
Yeah, that's where mine go  
that's where mine go  
We all have teeth that can bite underneath  
To where the reality grows  
Yeah that's where mine go  
Where the reality grows:  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structure screams (I want someone)  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
With skin you'll win  
Skin you'll win_

"Yeah and your not going." I said to Kyle.

"Why not?" He asked pulling into our driveway.

"Your to noticeable." I said. He sighed and we went into our house.

**The Concert.**

_Nobodys_ P.o.v.

Dana and Zoey got their tickets and went to their seats that were like 7 rows away from the stage. Drop Out Status was on their last song. Logan was singing and playing the guitar, Chase was playing the bass and Mike was on drums.

"This is our last song of the night and its called Ocean Avenue, and its for someone I let go along time ago, so Dana Cruz if your out there this is for you because, I love you back." Logan said as he started to play. Dana's jaw droped as she looked at Zoey who was in shock too. Zoey pulled on Dana's shirt. They were headded for the back stage area. They held up their passes and went over to the stage opening. Dana watched as Logan played and looked around the crowd.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night_

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night_

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

_There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight_

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

_I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow_

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

Dana ran onto the stage and pulled Logan into a passionat kiss. Logan saw her when she was about 2 feet away and his hands instantly went to her hips. The whole crowd was cheering as the curtins closed on the kissing love-birds. Dana and Logan needed to breath so they pulled away. Logan put his forhead on hers.

"Im so sorry, Dana." Logan said his arms tightly wraped around her waist.

"Its ok, I forgive you." Dana said smiling hugging him. The crowd started to scream and yell and clap. They were standing right next to the on microphone. Dana blushed and Logan laughed kissing her again.

**The End...**

_Songs in order_

_"Curse Of Curves" Cute Is What We Aim For (awsome song) _

_"Ocean Avenue" Yellowcard_

Presley aka Crash aka FOBsession aka the girl who passed out yesterday


End file.
